1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible pulling tools and more particularly pertains to a new convertible external/internal puller device for pulling bearings and races from within and about objects such as shafts and axles and other machine parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible pulling tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, convertible pulling tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,068; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,535; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,365; U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,615; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,005; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,368.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new convertible external/internal puller device. The prior art describes inventions having a support frame made specifically and only for external-pulling jaw members and also having a support frame made specifically and only for internal-pulling jaw members.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new convertible external/internal puller device which has many of the advantages of the convertible pulling tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible external/internal puller device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art convertible pulling tools, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a support frame; and also includes an elongate tubular support member being disposed within the support frame and having a threaded bore extending therethrough and also being externally threaded; and further includes a jaw support member being adjustably threaded upon the elongate tubular support member; and also includes a plurality of interchangeable jaw members being pivotally attached with fasteners to the jaw support member and being guided by the support frame; and also includes an elongate press member being threaded through the elongate tubular support member and having a first end and a second end which is adapted to engage an object; and further includes a handle member being mounted to the elongate tubular support member for rotating the elongate tubular support member. None of the prior art allows for interchangeable jaw members with just one support frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the convertible external/internal puller device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new convertible external/internal puller device which has many of the advantages of the convertible pulling tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible external/internal puller device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art convertible pulling tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible external/internal puller device for pulling bearings and races from within and about objects such as shafts and axles and other machine parts.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible external/internal puller device that is easy and convenient to interchange the external-pulling jaw members with the internal-pulling jaw members and vice versa.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible external/internal puller device that eliminates the user from having to purchase two separate locking puller devices.
These together with, other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.